Insert witty title here
by wolfbabe95
Summary: "So this is where our grandparents went?" "Yep." "So we're going to learn to be spys?" "Yep." "Cool." "Cool? No bloody awesome!" Rated M because idk where it'd head. The orginal characters grand kids so no zammie but naybe some nijo and stuff enjoy.
1. THEM

_**Insert witty title here.**_

_Meet the next Generation of Gallagher Academy. The descendents of Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey have finally been found._

_**Meet Brittney "Brit" A. Baxter**_

"_So this is your bloody idea of a fun afternoon!"_

"_I have a bloody gun and I'm not afraid to use it!"_

"_You're a fucking moron!"_

_**The lovely Kasey "Kas" F. Sutton**_

"_You guys know what's just a stick right?"_

"_Opps.. Heh sorry."_

"_I am THE Kasey Sutton. I can crack anything! ANYTHING."_

_**Nickie "Nick" B. Morgan**_

"_Okay we all know what we have to do now?"_

"_I'll never be as good as my grandmother…"_

"_Ya'll know it ain't safe to be out here at night Blackthorne boys."_

_**Serena "Kera" C. McHenry**_

"_Those boys are about as smart as a freaking ant."_

"_Oh just shut up."_

"_I know I'm beautiful!"_

**Oh and look who else is here!**

_Meet Jonas, Grant, Zach and PRESTONS? Decendents._

_**Meet Jojo E. Goode**_

"_Hey Gallagher Girl."_

"_My family has made a lot of stupid mistakes. I'm choosing to make up for them."_

"_My grandpa always said the Morgans were stubborn. I guess he was right."_

_**Tyson "Ty" B. Winters**_

"_Hey you have to admit I'm not half bad Kers."_

"_Eh politics isn't my thing."_

"_Why do you girls put on so much make up? It makes you look like a clown!"_

_**Justion "Just" Grant Newman**_

"_So you're British? And you're a bombshell? Can I call you a British bombshell? Or better yet my British Bombshell?"_

"_Why didn't I think of this before!"_

"_We're under attack!"_

_**Lucanda "Luca" J. Masterson**_

"_I've never met someone who could give me a run for my money when it came to hacking."_

"_I wouldn't do that it I was you Just."_

"_Dang girl! So lucky I love her."_


	2. Meeting Brit

**Chapter 1: Meeting Brit.**

**I don't own Gallagher Girls. I however own the story and these characters, the new ones.**

_**When meeting a Baxter there are two things you should know. **_

_**'t piss them off or hurt one of their friends.**_

_** won't like what happens if you piss them off or hurt their friends**_

**Brittney's' POV:**

I was lounging about in my belly shirt and shorts. My feet were resting on the top of the table and my dark brown hair was spread out on the pillow behind me. Most people said when I lounged about my brown eyes sparkled with boredom and trouble. I felt the need to do something. I can't just do nothing all the time! Come on a girl my age should be able to do something other then stare and the stupid kid channel her mom put on the TV. I longed to get up and run, maybe.. Maybe even to get in a good old fight.

"Hey mom-"

"No!"

Sigh. Fine be that way I can sneak out. Just see. I got up and went up to my room. Carefully I closed my door and locked it. Smiling I opened the window and slipped through with my wallet. I quickly shut the window and snuck over to where my old rope swing was. I shimmied down it and snuck over to the fence. No one can keep Brit Baxter locked up! I put my hands on the top of the fence and pushed up using the momentum to jump the fence. Landing hurt only a little, but I was used to it. So I stood up and dusted myself off before running towards the mall.

Now you think by now my mom would learn not to say no to letting me have fun. Well that hasn't worked for her considering I rebelled against her. I now have a tattoo, belly ring, nose rind and a double piercing on my ear. Not to bad I say. It's not like I've gone off and done the nasty with every boy I met or get into a ton of fights. I mean come on!

1. I'm a virgin and never kissed a guy!

2. There's no one good enough to fight that gives me a challenge!

"Hmm where to first?" I pondered.

I caught whiff of something incredible delightful smelling. I quickly turned on my heel and ran towards the stand where hot pretzels were being sold. Yes! I bought one with extra butter and salt. I sat down and took a bit into it. I practically moaned at how good it tasted. So warm and delectable! If only I could have stuff like this all the time! Stupid mom and her strict diet. BLECK! Seriously! It's bloody annoying. Brit you have to eat that! You can't have that because it'll make you fat. I just laughed and finished my pretzel.

"Mrs. Baxter."

I turned and looked at the women smiling at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you?"

"You're way of getting away from your mother."

I just stared at her and after awhile she left. When I turned back around I saw a thick pile of money, a fake passport and a map with directions to some place called Gallagher Academy. I stuffed the stuff in my pocket and grinned. Well what is the worst that could happen? I hurried back to my house and packed all my clothes, jewelry and my bedding before getting all my friends contact info printed out and deleted off my computer. I crawled out the window and once I was over the fence I turned around and held up my middle finger smirking.


	3. Meeting Kas

**Chapter 2: Meet Kasey "Kas" Sutton**

**I don't own Gallagher academy I do own new characters. Also at the bottom will be the fixed beginning from last chapter.**

**When dealing with a Sutton you should remember:**

**1. They have a tendency to be a bit clumsy.**

**2. They are stronger then they appear.**

**3. You may think they can't figure out who you are, but trust me they know who you are.**

It was quiet in my small apartment well except the quiet tapping of the keys on my computers key board. The night air was chilly, but felt nice on my feverish skin. My pale blond hair clung to my face and my green blue eyes had bags under them from the lack of sleep these past few nights. The night gown I wore started to ride up my leg and I sighed.

"What on earth can I do to keep busy?"

I've already hacked into every major cooperation, twice if not more, and made one of the most if not most secure websites on the earth. Not to mention I've already made a phone that's water proof, stores enough memory to save everyone's information over two times, it has a small compartment to put stuff and a lot more. I craved something to keep my mind busy. My homework was already done for the next few weeks along with the extra credit projects.

This was so dull. Just sitting here alone the only company my laptop and the rain that just started to beat down on the roof. I looked out the window and saw a streak of lightening not to far off. Sighing I shut off my computer and put it in it's case so it wouldn't get fried. I got up and went to lock my doors and windows before I forgot.

"I don't think anyone would break in… but I'd prefer to be safe then sorry."

I walked around my apartment locking the windows and went into my room to do the same. I closed the curtains and walked back out and saw my laptop was out! I could of sworn I put it up! Reluctantly I went over to it and saw a message on the screen.

_Check your "The Outsiders" book._

Huh? I went over and pulled out my tattered copy of "The Outsiders" the pages were yellowing from age. I must have read this book a thousand times over just by looking at the top of the page where I dog eared and un dog eared the pages. I opened the book and saw a note taped to the inside of the cover.

_You're invited to Gallagher Academy. Hope to see you soon Mrs. Sutton._

I held up the money, fake passport and map and couldn't help, but smile. Maybe I found something to keep me busy. So I got my stuff together, left this months rent and walked out the door. I flagged down a taxi.

"Taxi! To the airport please."

Here I come Gallagher Academy!

**Fix**

_**1. Don't piss them off or hurt one of their friends.**_

_**2. You won't like what happens if you piss them off or hurt their friends**_


	4. meet Nickie

**Chapter 3: Nickie "Nick" Morgan**

**I don't own Gallagher Academy but I do own the new characters.**

**When dealing with a Morgan don't forget:**

**1. They have a knack for not being seen unless they want to be seen.**

**2. They know how to find a way out of any situation and know where the hidden passageways are.**

**3. They won't hesitate to kick your ass.**

**Nick pov:**

The hear had been sweltering this summer causing my hair to frizz and clothes to become like a second skin. What's worse Jojo Goode decided to come by and bug me while I had to work. I moved my sun kissed blond hair out of my face and glared at his smirking features. His dark hair which feel in his face covered his dark eyes.

"What cha smirking at Goode! If you ain't gonna help me get moving!" I yelled causing him to laugh at the fact I talked a bit like a hick.

"It's what are you smirking at and If you aren't going to help me get moving."

"Ah shut up! It's a habit!"

It's not my fault I was raised in little ole' Dove Creek Colorado to an extent we all talk like this.

"You know people are going to make fun of you for talking like that?"

I narrowed and flipped him off, "Just leave me be Jojo I don't want to talk to an arrogant jerk."

He acted like he was offended, but I could tell he wasn't because there was still that troublesome glint in his eyes. He jumped off the fence and walked over to me.

"Come on Nickie cheer up I'm not that bad."

"I didn't say you were bad you're just annoying."

He just kind of smiled and put an arm around my waist hugging me.

"You know your eyes change to all these pretty colors."

I kind of blushed and laughed. So he thinks my eyes are pretty?

"You think my eyes are pretty Blackthorne boy?"

"Yes."

"Anything else you think is pretty?"

He smirked that damn annoying smirk, "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

"Oh trust me I'll find out."

I poked his nose and pushed him away from me, "Now help me Jo."

I really want a cold shower and big glass of moms iced tea. Oh and then kick Jojo out of the house curse his grandpa for making him staying here. Actually how did his grandpa even find my family? Grandma Cameron made sure we were someone no one could find us. Then again my grandma said Jojos grandpa has his annoying ways of always finding her. _Well if that's true it must run in the family. _

So Jojo helped me around the farm till all the chores were done. Then we headed back to the house. I was wiping the dirt on my grease stained jean shorts and tried to get it of my plaid shirt that was unbuttoned to show a white tank top under it. Most of my clothes are tattered and grubby from working on the farm except the nice ones for school, but I rarely wore them. I preferred the comfortable feel of my work clothes and they helped me to not stand out. I was plain and could blend in very easily where ever I went. Grandma laughs and teases me calling me her little chameleon.

"Nickie?"

"You can just call me Nick you know Blackthorne boy." I said smiling a bit.

"Okay _Nick _have you heard anything from your grandma?"

"Only about how she hates and loves that stupid smirk that you and your grandpa always have on. Oh and how your grandpa always finds her."

This caused Jojo to laugh and I wondered how much he took after his grandpa. I also wondered how our grandparents knew each other. Maybe I'll ask one day.

"How long are you gonna be here?" I asked.

"Only till you have to leave." he replied.

I laughed, "I'm stuck here. I'm not going anywhere and you know that."

He smirked, "Oh trust me you're not gonna be here much longer."

"?" I opened the door and saw my mom standing inside the door smiling.

"Nickie pack your bags you're going to Roseville!"

"Told you."

Mom put some money, a passport which was obviously fake and a map into my hand before shoving me to my room. What the hell just happened?


	5. Kera McHenry

**Chapter 4: meet Kera McHenry**

**I don't own Gallagher Academy but I do own the new characters.**

**The most important things to remember about a McHenry**

**1. They don't give up easily**

**2. They can be very vain and sometimes very cruel.**

I sat in front of my vanity brushing my thick black locks humming to the music playing in the background. My blue green eyes looking for any flaw and I sighed contently as I saw none. Mom says I look a lot with my grandma when she was younger and I do. Carefully I straightened out my cotton graphic tee and skinny jeans. I couldn't help, but smirk. I twirled over to my bed and plopped down onto my big king sized bed to be engulfed in the big velvet red colored comforter.

"This is heaven!"

Sadly heaven was a little dull with no one to talk to, friends wise, and nothing fun to do. I loved being spoiled and being able to get anything I wanted, but I felt the need to do something! Run! To fight! I rolled onto my stomach and kicked up some of my fluffy black pillows. I also craved to be near the Winters boy, but between his school and his dads busy schedule I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

"Serena!"

Oh god not HER. Mrs. Dinsell my worst nightmare! I bet she could make anyone squirm under those hawk eyes of hers! Her grey hair was always in a tight bun on top of her head, her eyes were a dull brown orange color, around her eyes were these wrinkles that I suspect were from her glaring to much, and her clothing ugh! The ugliest putrid yellow color blouse, paired with a glaring neon green pencil skirt with pointed heels which I assume could kill someone in the blink of an eye.

I walked out only to be meet by Mrs. Dinsell herself, who even in heels only came up to my chin if that.

"Mrs. McHenry your posture is unacceptable!"

I felt her small carrying stick hit against each spot as she said, "Straighten your back! Chin up, chest out and legs together!"

I felt the extreme need to grab that stick and beat her over the head with it! Grumpy old woman needs to cheer the fuck up and get that bug out of her butt! I could barely restrain myself from talking back let alone from ringing her turkey neck.

"How horrendous! Go put on something decent! A good sweater and that flower skirt your mom got you should to just fine."

Aw HELL no.

"Nope." I said popping the 'p'.

She narrowed her eyes, "Mrs. McHenry I will not tolerate a snot nosed brat disobeying me."

"And I won't tolerate a old fashion challenged hag decide what I WEAR."

Her face turned a hideous shade of red and I felt a whack from the stupid stick. I grabbed it and broke it in half.

"LEAVE!" I screamed.

"Serena." I heard my mom scold.

Jeez I see where your priorities lie mom. Don't even care if your little girl gets beaten and bruised as long as she's "well mannered". I chucked the parts of the stick at her.

"No! I'm tired of you thinking I need a hag to teach me manners! I'm tired of being ignored because you and dad are so 'busy'! To hell if I'm letting this bitch tell me how to dress then let her hit me with that damn old stick! Find yourself another _Perfect Princess _I'm getting my stuff and leaving!"

I turned around and stormed off to my room. I got all my stuff together and had bubble gum guy take me somewhere else. I wasn't about to waste another minute with those two women! Bubble gum guy parked the car and went to use the bathroom. While I waited for him to come back I heard a soft knock on my window. I looked over and saw a woman. I rolled down the window about ready to say I wasn't interested.

"Listen lady I -"

Before I got to finish she had slipped some papers in the window and was gone. How on earth did she do that? I looked down and smirked slightly.

"I guess I found my new home," soon bubble gum came out and got back into the car, "To Gallagher Academy and step on it!"


End file.
